Mounikhion
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Bulan memberi kesan tersendiri untuk Khusina terlebih lagi ia bertemu sang matahari dibawah bulan..


"_**Mounikhion**__**"**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Mounikhion**____**© Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

Summary : Bulan memberi kesan tersendiri untuk Khusina terlebih lagi ia bertemu sang matahari dibawah bulan...

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa demi apa pun, aku akan membakar Hokage itu nanti" Omel seorang gadis berambut lurus merah panjang dan tangannya terkepal kuat serta muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahinya ia terus berjalan menuju kedai favoritnya sambil menendang nendang kerikil dijalanan untuk meredakan amarahnya

Apa salahnya jika ia membuat 10 orang anak sekarat karena menantangnya berkelahi, oke itu sedikit berlebihan tapi itu kenyataannya ia harus mendengarkan 'ceramahan' yang sangat panjang dari sang Sandaime Hokage dan sama sekali tak memperbolehkannya keluar dari ruangan itu selama 3 jam _nonstop _sebelum sang Hokage menyelesaikan 'ceramahnya'

"Ah Khusina_-chan_" Teriak seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang yang mulai datang mendekatinya

"Ada apa _-ttebane"_ Jawab Khusina galak sambil menatap tajam ke arah Minato, sejak Minato menyelamatkannya dari aksi penculikan dari desa Kumogakure 4 tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi mulai dekat dengan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut dan setiap menatap Minato, wajahnya memanas akibat dari pernyataan Minato yang mengatakan _"Ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa, ini berbeda dari pertarunganmu sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"_ sejak saat itu Khusina terus memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Minato, apakah maksudnya ia tidak ingin kehilangan Khusina sebagai teman atau-

"Tidak-tidak apa yang sudah kupikirkan" Pikir Khusina mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya pun menjadi memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan temannya yang sangat amat pelit bicara tersebut

"_Hatchii..._, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" Ucap Fugaku sambil menggosok hidungnya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya

_Oke Back to Story..._

"Khusina_-chan_, apa kau sakit. Mukamu memerah ?" Tanya Minato yang mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Khusina

"Tidak _-ttebane_, kau sudah pulang dari misimu Minato ?" Jawab Khusina yang sudah mulai mampu menetralkan warna merah diwajahnya

"Iya aku baru saja pulang dan bertemu denganmu disini" Ucap Minato yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dikepalanya dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Khusina

Tiba-tiba saja datanglah sekumpulan wanita-wanita yang mendekati Minato dan membuat Khusina tersingkir sehingga ia jatuh terduduk ditanah

"Arrghhh, wanita-wanita itu membuatku muak. Berani-beraninya mereka mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Akan kubuat mereka menyesal" Gumam Khusina yang mulai memasuki mode _red habanero'_nya

"Minato-kun, maukah kau berkencan denganku ?" Ucap salah seorang wanita rambut coklat yang mulai menggaet tangan Minato

"Tidak denganku saja" Jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang yang merampas tangan Minato dari tangan wanita sebelumnya

"Maaf semuanya tapi aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku sukai" Jawab Minato lembut "Dan orang itu sangat manis, lembut , anggun dan pintar memasak tentunya" Ucap Minato menambahkan

Khusina yang mendengar hal tersebut diam mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Minato "Minato memiliki orang yang disukainya tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah membicarakannya denganku bukankah kita sahabat, dan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatku ?" Gumam Khusina sangat pelan dan hanya ia saja yang dapat mendengarnya "Tunggu dulu kenapa aku yang kecewa aku bukan siapa-siapanya, ah.. Lebih baik aku ke kedai Ichiraku" Pikir Khusina dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut

"Paman ramen asinnya dua mangkok besar" Ucap Khusina yang duduk dihadapan paman _Teuchi _

"Ah Khusina_'kah_, baiklah akan segera aku buatkan" Jawab paman Teuchi yang masuk kedalam untuk membuatkan ramen pesanan Khusina

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya ramen pesanan Khusina pun jadi, setelah mengucapkan _'ittadakimasu'_ dengan lahapnya Khusina memakan ramennya hingga pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang

"Gomen Khusina-chan, aku meninggalkanmu" Ucap Minato langsung duduk disamping Khusina dan menatap wajah Khusina yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan lahap dan membuat Minato tersenyum geli

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan _-ttebane_" Ucap Khusina menghentikan acara memakan ramenya dan menatap Minato tajam

"Tidak hanya saja ketika makan wajahmu sangat lucu" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Khusina

_Blush_

Wajah Khusina memerah untuk kedua kalinya setelah mendengar perkataan Minato "Se-sejak kapan kau menjadi penggombal Minato" Ujar Khusina dengan terbata-bata

"Tidak, aku serius Khusina. Oh ya aku hampir lupa memberitahumu maukah kau datang ke _Natsu no_ _Matsuri_ dan melihat bulan purnama bersamaku lagi pula ini musim panas pasti akan sangat banyak bintang bertaburan" Jawab Minato menatap mata Khusina dengan _intens _seakan mengatakan kau-harus-pergi-denganku-apapun-alasanmu

"Hm baiklah, aku rasa itu sebuah ide yang bagus"

"_Yatta..._ Aku tunggu kau di pintu masuk Festival, jam 9 jangan sampai terlambat. Aku duluan ya Khusina masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan" Ucap Minato mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Khusina yang kembali memakan ramen asinnya

"_Matsuri ka..." _

.

.

.

_At 9 P.M_

"Gawat aku ketiduran waktu sudah menunjukan jam sembilan, tak ada lagi waktu memakai _Yukata...,_ bagaimana ini ?" Pikir Khusina beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju lemari pakaiannya lalu membuka hanya ada satu baju putih sebahu yang pendek selutut dan celana pendek merah "Baiklah, bukan berarti aku mau memakaimu" Gumam Khusina mengambil baju tersebut dan memakainya

"Lama sekali Khusina" Pikir Minato sambil berdiri di ujung salah satu _stan_ yang menjual permen apel dan semua mata pungunjung wanita menatapnya seakan ia adalah makanan yang siap disantap

"Hosh..Hosh, _gomen_ aku terlambat Minato, aku ketiduran" Ucap Khusina dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Minato menatap Khusina tanpa lepas ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Khusina akan memakai pakaian perempuan "Gadis ini sangat menarik" Pikir Minato dan sebuah senyum tipis pun tercipta di wajahnya yang tampan

"Ah tidak apa-apa Khusina-chan, baiklah kau ingin kemana ?" Tanya Minato

"Bagaimana dimulai dengan Takoyaki ?" Jawab Khusina bersemangat sambil menunjukan salah satu stan yang mulai dipenuhi banyak orang

"Baiklah"

Setelah menemani Khusina membeli Takoyaki, Minato menemani Khusina membeli permen apel di salah satu _stan _tak terasa waktu sebentar lagi menunjukan tengah malam dan tentunya _Hanabi_ akan diluncurkan

"Disini terlalu ramai _-ttebane_, aku tak bisa melihat bulan dan _hanabi_ nantinya" Keluh Khusina yang melihat banyak orang yang memenuhi tempat tersebut, karena tak tega melihat Khusina bersedih Minato mendapat sebuah ide di pikirannya "Bagaimana jika ke suatu tempat yang sepi Khusina_-chan_ dan kau bisa melihat bulan dan _hanabi _bersamaan, bagaimana kau mau ?"

"Wah benarkah, ayo kita kesana Minato" Jawab Khusina riang sambil menarik-narik tangan Minato

"_Hai'k Hai'k,_ kita akan kesana"

"Minato kenapa kita tak sampai-sampai sejak tadi, aku lelah" Keluh Khusina yang berjalan dibelakang Minato, tentu saja Khusina akan lelah karena mereka berdua sudah melewati berbagai macam jalan setapak yang gelap dan sekarang mereka sedang mendaki sebuah lembah di timur Konoha "Sebentar lagi, nah kita sudah sampai Khusina" Ucap Minato mengulurkan tangannya membantu Khusina naik ke puncak lembah tersebut

"Disini gelap Minato, dan tidak ada apa" Ujar Khusina menatap lurus dan ia hanya dapatkan pandangan gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikit pun "Tentu saja gelap, kau menatap lurus coba kau angkat kepalamu dan lihatlah" Ucap Minato yang mulai merebahkan badannya diantara rumput-rumput dan menyilangkan tangannya di kepalanya sebagai ganjalan dan Khusina hanya mengikutinya saja

"_Kireii na... _Seperti hujan bintang dan Bulan itu terlihat indah dan menonjol sekali diantar para bintang lainnya_" _Gumam Khusina tanpa sadar dan Minato yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum syukurlah jika Khusina menyukainya

Sejak melihat Khusina pertama kali di akademi dulu yang mengatakan akan menjadi seorang hokage wanita pertama membuat Minato sedikit tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah tersebut dan mulai sejak itu Minato selalu ingin mengetahui tentang Khusina secara keseluruhan ditambah lagi Khusina sangat kuat hingga mendapat julukan _Akai Chishiyo no Habanero_ dan itu membuat Minato giat berlatih agar dapat mengejar Khusina suatu saat nanti dan melindunginya dari jauh maupun dekat

Tapi sejak saat itu semua mulai berubah dan hubungannya dengan Khusina menjadi dekat. Sebelum Khusina diculik shinobi dari desa _Kumogakure,_ Minato mendapat pesan dari guru akademinya untuk memberitahu pada Khusina bahwa ada tugas dadakan dan meminta Minato untuk memberiakannya dirumah Khusina tentu saja dengan senang hati Minato mengantarkannya tetepi ketika sampai dirumah Khusina, Minato tak menemukan siapapun dan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan dan tanpa sengaja Minato melihat helaian rambut merah Khusina dan mulai mengikutinya

Minato berhasil mengejar Khusina dan menghabisi para ninja _Kumogakure_ dengan mudah, Khusina menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan jatuh tersungkur beruntung Minato dapat menahan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ketanah dan membawanya pergi dari perbatasaan Konoha

"Bukankah itu..." Ucap Khusina sambil menatap beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang sedang digengam oleh Minato

"Oh ini, rambutmu sangat indah jadi dengan cepat aku menyadarinya" Jawab Minato dan berhenti disalah satu puncak pohon dan mengatakan semua yang dipikirkannya hingga saat itu "Ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa, ini berbeda dari pertarunganmu sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Khusina

"Hey Minato bukankah itu bintang _Deneb, Altair_ dan _Vega_" Seru Khusina seraya menunjukan ketiga bintang tersebut kedalam segitiga musim panas saat ini "Ya kau benar Khusina" Jawab Minato tersentak setelah mengenang masa lalunya dulu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Khusina dan kembali menatap langit yang dipenuhi benda langit tersebut

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang legenda _Tanabata_ Khusina ?" Tanya Minato

"Tentu saja jika itu tidak tentang seorang Putri Raja Langit yang pandai menenun yang bernama _Shokujo_ atau _Orihime-sama_ yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pengembala sapi bernama _Kengyu_ atau _Hikoboshi_, _Hikoboshi-sama_ terkenal sebagai orang yang rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan oleh Raja Langit untuk menikahi anaknya, suami istri _Hikobosh-samai_ dan _Orihime-sama_ hidup bahagia tapi sayangnya sejak saat itu _Orihime-sama_ tidak pernah menenun lagi dan _Hikoboshi-sama_ tidak mengembala lagi dan itu membuat sang Raja marah dan keduaanya dipaksa berpisah, _Orihime-sama_ dan _Hikoboshi-sama_ tinggal dipisahkan oleh sungai _Amanogawa_ dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali dimalam ke-7 bulan ke-7 setelah bekerja keras selama setahun" Ucap Khusina panjang lebar

"Hm tak kusangka kau dapat menjelasakannya dengan rinci" Jawab Minato menatap Khusina dengan pandangan takjub

"Tentu saja aku bisa_ -datttebane...,_ Mikoto terus bercerita tentang legenda itu" Ucap Khusina sambil tersenyum mengingat tentang salah satu sahabatnya tersebut

_NYUUTTT_

_DHUUARR_

_DHUUUARRRRR_

"Kembang apinya sudah mulai" Ucap Minato

"Lihat-lihat itu berbentuk seperti bunga mawar" Tunjuk Khusina pada salah satu kembang api yang baru diluncurkan, Minato hanya dapat menangguk saja "Baiklah lakukan sekarang Minato atau tidak sama sekali" Pikir Minato sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celananya

"Lihat bintang itu seperti pemanah, dan panahnya menuju bulan yang sedang bersinar itu" Seru Khusina yang menujuk salah satu bintang pemanh itu

"Apa kau tau Khusina jika bulan itu memantulkan sinar matahari yang didapatnya untuk tetap bersinar dan itu berhungan dengan kita berdua" Ucap Minato dan mulai mendudukan badannya kembali diatas rumput dan Khusina mengikutinya juga

"Lalu hubungannya apa Minato ?" Tanya Khusina polos dan menatap wajah Minato dengan penasaran

"Biar aku beri gambaran, menurutmu apakah bulan tetap dapat bersinar jika tidak mendapat pantulan dari matahari ?" Ucap Minato

"Tentu saja, tapi tak terlalu bersinar seperti biasanya" Jawab Khusina

"Dan apa kau tahu jika bulan dan matahari dapat bersatu ?" Tanya Minato lagi dan bersiap dengan benda yang sedang digenggamnya disaku celananya

"Tentu saja aku tau _-dattebane_, itu dinamakan _Gerhana_. Dan _Gerhana_ juga dibagi dua Bulan dan Matahari" Jawab Khusina yang masih menatap bulan dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan, Minato yang mendengar jawaban Khusina tersenyum puas

"Khusina... Maukah kau me-menikah de-denganku" Ucap Minato terbata-bata dan membuka sebuah kotak beludru merah yang menampakan dua buah cincin emas putih dan ditengahnya tersematkan berlian merah kecil

Khusina kaget atas lamaran Minato yang mendadak tersebut, dalam hatinya sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya tapi dalam pikirannya kembali melayang tentang orang yang disukai Minato "Tapi bukankah kau menyukai seseorang yang berkepribadiaan manis, lembut , anggun dan pintar memasak tentunya itu berbeda sekali denganku, Minato" Ucap Khusina sedih

"Tapi bagiku kau sangat manis, lembut , anggun dan pintar memasak jika aku memakan masakanmu aku pasti ketagihan" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Khusina dengan lembut "Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku, Khusina ?" Tanya Minato

"Uh-um.. Aku mau Minato" Jawab Khusina yang tersenyum tulus kearah Minato

"Terima kasih-terima kasih Khushina" Ucap Minato yang menatap dalam kearah mata _violet_ Khusina dan memiringkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya hingga ia merasakan bahwa bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir milik Khusina lalu mulai menciumnya dan Khusina pun membalas ciuman yang diberikan Minato selama beberapa menit hingga mereka menyudahi aksi mereka dengan terpaksa akibat kekuranga pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka

"Minato lihat bintang jatuh, ayo ucapkan permohonan kita" Seru Khusina seraya menunjuk sebuah bintang jauh dengan ekor yang sangat penjang

"Baiklah"

Minato serta Khusina pun menutup mata dan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka didepan dada mereka selama beberapa menit, setelah cukup dengar permintaannya Minato membuka matanya dan menatap kesamping ia dapat melihat Khusina yang masih sibuk dengan permohonannya tak berapa lama Khusina membuka matanya sebuah senyum manis tercipta diwajahnya yang cantik "Apa permohonanmu Minato ?" Tanya Khusina

"Itu rahasia, lagi pula apa kau mau memberitahuku tentang permohonanmu Khusina ?" Ucap Minato dengan nada menggoda

"Tidak akan _-ttebane, _itu H-I-M-I-T-S-U"

.

.

.

_Permohonan Minato_

_Aku harap aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk Khusina dan juga anakku nanti, lalu impianku bisa menjadi hokage yang kuat serta disenangi oleh semua orang dan jangan pisahkankan kami berdua apapun yang terjadi_

_._

_Permohonan Khusina_

_Ne Tsukoyomi-sama serta bintang jatuh yang berlalu tadi.., aku harap bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Minato nanti dan ibu yang baik untuk anakku nanti, aku sangat mencintai Minato dan jangan pisahkan kami apapun keadaannya_

_._

_._

_._

Owari {おわり}

_Grammer :_

_Mounikhion : Adalah nama bulan April - Mei dalam bahasa Yunani, sesuai dengan bulan ini^^_

_Tsyukoyomi : Itu nama dewa bulan di jepang_


End file.
